One Shots: Familiar of Zero Edition
by Bardock Watanashi
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots made to help me write better for my current story. These one shots will probably progress to be better overtime (it all depends on the feedback that is given).
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of this.**

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental power heed my summoning… Bring forth… my familiar!"

The strawberry colored hair student flicked her wand at a summoner's circle. All was silent on the calm spring morning. The world held a calm blue sky like a calm ocean. Wind gently rolled by the students watching one of their own summon a great familiar. A man with purple robles watched with pride as his failing student in the art of magic summon her familiar. The students whispered amongst each other as nothing happened.

" _W-wha?"_ Louise was dumbfounded, her own magic failed her once again. The whispers from the crowd, hearing what her mother would say when she comes home, what Eleonore will say, what the world will see her as, she couldn't handle it anymore. She fell to both knees as tears threatened to be free from the rule of steel.

"Once again, Louise has shown what she's capable of! Her familiar is no dragon, nothing that can beat mine familiar, nothing that beats that green blob over there!"

A voice rang through the crowd causing a green slimy transparent thing to moan in sadness. Louise rose her head a little to face the summoning ritual.

" _Why, why! I have studied more, worked harder, I have done more than any of these lazy, flirtatious, jerks!"_ Louise closed her eyes as tears fell out, as three tears fell to her knees, a purple light were seen. Reopening her eyes, she saw a purple beam rising to the heavens. She instantly rose as the beam chaotically swayed back to back, side to side. The sound of the purple beam was deafening. Her hope rose instantly like the beam in front of her.

" _This is amazing, my student has the hidden potential that I've suspected!"_ Colbert smiled and admired her student's work. Louise was practically jumping up and down in glee. A silhouette of a man appeared in the giant purple light. The green blob recognized something and freaked out.

"Green thing, just stay still, you've given me enough of a problem today! Don't make it worse!" Montmorency said. Her familiar continued to struggle out of her hand until something rolled out of the beam.

Whatever the thing was, it was panting. Louise cocked her head with confusion. Whatever the thing was, it stood up to reveal… A man. Louise's mouth was held agape, the man dusted off his tan jumpsuit. The man had soot on his legs, arms, and body, his cheek was smeared with it. His hair was a mix between black and brown, Louise couldn't tell if the brown was colliding the soot.

The man looked around and yelled something in a foreign language. The crowd just simply laughed as the man looked at them crazily. The same voice said "You summoned a familiar who can't speak a lick of Halkegenia!"

The voice walked in front of the crowd to reveal herself. The redhead stood there proudly she took another step before the man yelled something and put his hand up to signal to stop. Colbert yelled "Louise, finish the contract and I'll cast a translation spell!"

Nodding, Louise walked forward to the man, face to face (well face to chest) with the man, she could see a burnt mark on his right cheek. Louise pointed her wand towards the man as he rose an eyebrow. After lowering her wand, then Louise took the man's neck by one hand, pulled him down to meet eye to eye then kissed him. He backed away with the man grasping his hand as the summoner's sign burned onto it.

Colbert instantly casted a spell. "Young man, can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Why do you sound distressed?"

"Why do I sound distressed! You opened a god damned hole in our containment unit!"

"Containment unit?"

The man frantically looked around realizing that he isn't in his own world. "W-where am I?"

"You're in the academy of magic, I am professor Colbert, who are you!"

The man looked at Colbert with confusion. " _Magic? Is he insane!"_ The man said "I'm Dr. Whitten."

"A doctor?"

"Just a scientist, now have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

"Why do you ask?"

The man unhinged something from his black equipment and flicked a switch on a rifle thing, and a light formed. Colbert readied his staff as he said "Is that a gun!?"

The shook his head and growled "Just a proton pack, it won't burn you…" The man stopped saying until he said "Unless if I can aim correctly." Colbert's eyes widened and barked "DO NOT open fire amongst my students!" The man scanned the crowd until he saw a familiar, green, slimy, sight. He yelled "SLIMER!"

The green blob turned his head towards Dr. Whitten and waved his hands in front of him as Whitten said dangerously "Back into the trap, Slimer!" Pulling the trigger, Dr. Whitten unleashed an orange beam with electricity coursing around it. Slimer ducked as the beam flew over him destroying the wall behind him. The ghost flew above as Dr. Whitten re-aimed and fired as Professor Colbert pulled down proton gun to aim at the ground.

Releasing the trigger, Dr. Whitten yelled "What the hell were you thinking! You could have easily had your molecules fried in a second!" Colbert looked at Dr. Whitten with a confused look as slimer darted for the purple beam. Seeing this Dr. Whitten ripped the proton gun away from the Professor and pulled the trigger. Slimer entered the portal with Dr. Whitten dashing towards the portal. The purple beam disappeared along with Slimer leaving Dr. Whitten standing there.

Holstering the proton gun, Dr. Whitten heard "What exactly are you?"

"A former ghostbusters."

 **Thanks for reading and please review, anything will help except for flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of this.**

A pilot gripped his centre stick, he ran his index finger along the surface of the trigger. He welcomed the feeling of a slightly bumpy surface as he stared into the vastness of space. When looking into space Anselm began to melt in excitement. He promised himself that after the war he will be exploring the stars. His friends knew about his plans Anselm simply sighed and frowned as the radio in his fighter said "Unfold your wings, enemy fighters approaching."

Anselm leaned forward a little and flipped a switch to separate his wings, turning to his right he watched his comrade's X wing cruising next to him. Turning his attention to his front window, he soared in the same direction until his radar began to beep. Looking down to his yellow radar he saw 20 dots rushing towards them.

"As soon as you can see the Tie fighters, engage!"

Filled with determination, Anselm moved his index finger to the smooth trigger waiting for the enemy to appear. He spotted the twenty tie fighters as they flew in formation closer to Anselm's squad. Anselm pulled the trigger as green bolts sailed over his head. Anselm's left began to erupt with red color as the X-Wing to his left exploded. The cockpit and Anselm shook violently as he continuously pulled the trigger. One unlucky Tie fighter caught a red bolt straight into the cockpit, his fighter was horribly disfigured as he pressed on. The tie fighters separated left and right as X-Wings were too close. Anselm sharply turned right as the last Tie fighter veered left trailing behind a Tie fighter. After the Tie fighters veered in different directions they all scattered in different directions.

Still behind the disfigured Tie fighter, he pulled the trigger unleashing volleys of rounds upon the tie fighter, the tie fighter swerved left and right to avoid the rounds. One round struck the connection between the side panel and the cockpit, ultimately severing the fighter. The fighter spun out of control as the the next rounds obliterated the fighter. Anselm pulled back his centre stick to move up, he turned his fighter around to face the rest of the fighters.

" _I've strayed too far from the group!"_ Thought Anselm as he leaned a little to the right to push a handle forward to increase speed. He watched as the fight unfold, green and red rounds traded fire as the X-Wings and the Tie Fighters fought. Two Tie fighters engaged one X-wing as he tried to shake them off. Anselm turned his ship to aim at one of the Tie fighters. Pulling the trigger he fired a 4 round burst into the tie fighter. Only 1 round struck, the tie fighter turned to his right to face Anselm and launched an ion torpedo. Anselm pulled up as the ion torpedo gave chase. He rolled backwards in hopes of losing the ion torpedo, the ion torpedo pressed on. All of the sudden Anselm's cockpit view flashed brightly in green.

 **A little while ago:**

"Louise, just give up, you'll never be able to cast a successful spell!" A red-head said. A strawberry colored hair girl just ignored the redhead as she walked over to a circle. The girl whipped out her wand and pointed it towards the circle. The wind blew across the landscape, the student's capes swayed to the right. Some stood there bracing themselves for the same explosion that occurred everyday. The tallest amongst the group stood there gripping his staff, his body tensed whenever a new familiar was summoned.

" _Can't exactly afford a someone to get hurt due to one familiar going rogue."_

That same thought kept replaying in Colbert's head. Finally the student spoke her incantations and nothing happened. Silence filled the air as the student's face began to turn crimson red in embarrassment. Finally a voice broke the silent landscape.

"Louise, you can barely even summon a puff of smoke! What happened to all the explosions before! Don't tell me you rigged the entire room to explode after a 'spell'!" A red head said.

"Shut up, Kirche! I can summon something! Professor Colbert could I please try the spell one more time!" Louise asked.

"You can, Louise."

Smiling once again, Louise turned to the circle once more and drew out her wand. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, filled with more confidence she said "My Familiar, wherever you are in the galaxy."

Kirche leaned to her right to talk to a blue haired girl sitting on top of a similarly colored dragon. "Tabitha, did she just change the ritual?"

Flipping a page in a book, Tabitha said "Yes."

"How big of an explosion will this spell be?"

"Small."

"Small?"

"Yes."

Tabitha just remained sitting on the dragon's back reading while Kirche just sighed. The dragon cooed as Louise continued her spell.

"Please heed my summons and now… BRING MY FAMILIAR!" Louise's wand tip glowed yellow as a yellow orb formed. The orb sprung forward from the wand and hit the ground. A large explosion was heard as a dust cloud filled the court. The dust cloud rose to the top of the academy. The crowd were sent into a frenzy, most people just began to run away alongside their familiars, while some just fainted. Louise coughed until she heard a whirring sound. Readjusting her eyes she spotted something something purple glowing.

Tabitha just waved her staff around and caused the dust to dissipate. Some students were helped by some maids walking by. Professor yelled "Is everybody alright!"

Some students groaned while Louise examined her familiar. " _Is it a giant bird, metallic bird?"_ Kirche and Tabitha eyed Louise's familiar. All of the sudden the wings folded causing the students and the professor to ready for combat.

Anselm was confused, " _How did I get from space to the ground?"_ Anselm looked at his radar to see if anyone was nearby. Sighing, he found nothing, he opened up the cockpit. Taking off his helmet, he put it under his right arm and stood up. What he saw surprised him.

"What is that thing?" Louise asked. Colbert eyed the cockpit in suspicion as a man with white hair stepped out. The man began climbing down the ladder and turned his attention to everybody. He opened his mouth to speak but it came out as incomprehensible gibberish. Colbert pointed his staff towards Anselm and spoked a few words. Anselm heard this, pulled out a pistol blaster, and aimed it at the professor. Colbert's staff glowed a little and then stopped Colbert said "Hello, please put down the musket!"

Anselm frowned and said "Who are you, and what planet am I on!" Colbert frowned when he heard the word planet, he simply set down his staff and spoke.

"You are currently in the magic academy of Tristain, you were summoned here by my student for a spring familiar summoning ritual. Now if you could please complete the familiar pact with my student that would be most helpful."

Anselm still trained his pistol to aim at Professor Colbert, he just shifted in his stance, waiting for something to happen. Louise just walked over to Anselm with a clenched fist. Kirche just smirked to see a Louise's familiar to be defiant more than hers. Louise, only being ¾ the height of Anselm, looked up to him.

"Stupid commoner, point your musket down! You'll receive punishment later!"

Anselm snarled and said "No, I'm leaving this planet to find my comrades, you all will just pretend that this never happened!"

The professor responded with "I'm sorry but you have to do this, for Louise's sake!"

"I don't care what happens to her! I need to go back to my friends to fight off the Empire!"

"Empire?"

Anselm was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe that these citizens have never heard of the Empire. He simply said "Wait, you guys have never heard of the empire!"

The professor nodded while Anselm just stared at him and the crowd with a disbelief look. Anselm looked around and saw something he thought he would never see. An old structure, a structure that should've been destroyed and replaced with a more modern version, depending on who has the planet in their control.

"You know what, I think I'll take off, see you guys never!" Anselm said while turning back to his ship. Louise saw what he was trying to do and grabbed his right pant leg. Feeling the fabric of his jumpsuit pulled, he looked down and began to shake his pant leg. Louise grabbed a fistful of Anselm's pant leg, reached for his other pant leg until Anselm jerked away freeing himself. Anselm quickly kicked Louise in the face and climbed into the cockpit.

Anselm sat down as an infuriated Louise got up, a bruise formed on Louise's nose, she whipped out her wand once more. Louise said "Peasant, get out of your mount thing, and accept the familiar pact!"

Anselm frowned at Louise and answered with a flick of a switch, The window lowered itself and latched itself onto the main frame of the cockpit. Louise gritted her teeth and her face turned red, like a volcano. A light appeared at the tip of the wand as Louise said something inaudible to Anselm's ears. Anselm, watching what Louise was doing, pressed a button activating the shields. The X-Wing engulfed by a blue shield, Louise unleashed her spell on the X-Wing.

The spell connected to the X-Wing, the spell exploded on the X-Wing's shield and produced a black cloud that covered the court. Inside the X-Wing Anselm was tossed around, his helmet became undone, tilting to the right, Anselm readjusted his helmet. Scowling, he grabbed the centre stick and pulled up. The lift dissipated the smoke, Anselm pointed the nose of the X-Wing to space. He grabbed the throttle and pushed it to max speed.

Nothing happened, Anselm looked down at his fuel, it was full, he went for the display. Nothing was wrong, Anselm moved the centre stick, the X-Wing only pivots in place. He swerved the X-Wing around until he saw a blonde man with a rose pointing at him. The blonde stood there with pride as he slowly lowered his rose. Anselm's X-Wing lowered in response causing Anselm to realize what is going on.

" _Damn it, Blondie is using something similar to the force."_ Anselm thought. He simply pulled back the throttle, and opened the wings. Anselm pulled the trigger and the top-right laser fired next to Guiche, the ground blew up causing him to lose his "grip". Anselm jerked the centre stick to the right, causing the X-Wing to whip back around to point towards space. Anselm grabbed a lever and pulled it.

Louise began yelling inaudibly, Professor Colbert didn't know what to do as the X-Wing phased out of existence. Louise stopped then fell to her knees staring at the area that her familiar used to be in. Louise just sighed and asked "Is it possible that I can do this again, Professor Colbert?"

"No."

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thought I drag this collection of stories back out, like the that one failed report card, I thought I bring this back out and give myself everlasting pain. So, this time around, I thought I do something a little different. This time, I'll do an overview, basically I take an character then just make a summary of what he/she does. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense but it'll be better if you read it. So, without further ado, let's begin!**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero.**

"My familiar, somewhere in the universe, please heed my summonings!" Louise yelled, then the ground erupted in smoke. Everyone started to cough in the middle of a courtyard. The blue, clear sky was soon blocked by the pillar of smoke.

"Louise, why do you still try to be a mage, you can't cast a spell without something exploding!" A student yelled, causing the others to groan. Another student lost in the smoke said "Louise is never going to give up, that's just who she is!"

"ENOUGH!" A firm, male voice bellowed as the clouds disappeared due to a blue haired girl waving her staff around in a circular motion. The male wore purple robes and frowned as he yelled "You are nobles, not children! We do not think horribly of others!"

Louise's eyes twitched as she faced the body in front of her. The body was male with short, brown hair. He wore an cyan shirt with red khakis and his shoes were the oddest thing Louise has ever seen. It was like a slimmer version of nobles shoes but red at the tips, with white at the top of the shoe.

The male groaned as he got up, his hands pressed down on the grass to push himself. Standing he looked at Louise and asked "Where am I? How did I get here, who are you, and what are you wearing?" The male's brown eyebrows scrunched together.

Louise bared her teeth as she pointed at the man, "Would you just shut up! I finally summon something and he's a human who just keeps blabbering!" The male frowned as he looked around.

"Hmm, so let's see 14th century architecture, noble caste system. I think I'm in medieval times with... " The male looked around staring at the sticks each student held. "Magic," the man continued "Oh joy…" His eyes diverted to the right as Louise gritted her teeth. The man went to his chest pocket inside of his blue trench coat, then whipped out a metal wand with a purple tip.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I must leave." The man pointed the metal pole at the ground, and held a button causing the pole to glow at the tips, and make a whirring sound. The man smiled while Louise widened her eyes at the sight of the man's "wand". A wave murmuring was heard through the crowd of students.

"Is he a noble?"

"What has Louise summoned?"

Louise asked "Who are you, and are you a noble?" The man's smile faded as he frowned, he then looked at Louise. He said "Let's see, 14th century caste system magic… By your definitions I'm not really a noble. My name however, is Guerrero." Louise's eyes twitched as she watched the man bat his hand with his metal wand.

"How are you not a noble? Your wand is glowing!" Louise retorted, making the crowd agree. The man sighed and tossed the wand into the air, causing it to flip then caught it by the purple end. Putting it back into his chest pocket he said "Look, I was just traveling when all of the sudden a green portal appeared in my… house. So, if you please, get on with what you were doing, then I can leave."

Louise frowned, then smiled, "Okay then, Brimir, please make this familiar mine!" Louise said pointing her wooden wand at Guerrero. Guerrero raised an eyebrow and pushed Louise's hand down. Louise grabbed Guerrero's hand and pulled herself to Guerrero's mouth then planted her lips onto his.

He pushed Louise away, as his hand began to smoke with silvery lettering burning onto his skin. He started to scream in agony as the bald professor ran over to his side. The professor kneeled next to him and shook his shoulders. "Sir, sir, are you okay!" Colbert asked franticly, as Guerrero shook his head.

"Just… why!?" Guerrero yelled as Colbert helped Guerrero up. Colbert said "It's fine, you were just contracted to be Ms. Valliere's familiar."

Guerrero gritted his teeth and said "Like that's any-" then everything turned black.

 **Guiche vs Guerrero.**

"Look you're just going to get hurt." Guerrero yell halfway across a grass courtyard. Guiche just shrugged and smirked "Believe in what you want, but I believe you are at fault here! You tarnished two reputations and didn't even think about the girls!"

Guerrero yelled "You talk a lot but you don't do much!" The crowd snickered at Guiche's red face. Guerrero continued "Hey, at least I didn't play dumbass when two girls who you were two timing on approached! Besides, it could be worse! You wouldn't want to have 5 of them! Though the only obstacle right there is to find 5 girls who find you attractive, and that's hard!"

Guiche gritted his teeth and yelled "SHUT UP! VALKYRIES RISE!" Four petals fell to the ground, when touching the ground, the petals were enveloped by a circle of light. Bronze valkyries rose from the light as Guerrero sat there, unamused. "Impressive, but not really, I'm sorry but are you supposed to be intimidating?" Guerrero said causing some students to laugh.

Louise yelled "Guerrero stop this at once! Suck up your pride, kneel before him, and apologize!" Siesta yelled "Guerrero, please this isn't worth your life!"

Guerrero looked at both of them and said "It's fine guys! Seriously, you two need to relax, these metal cans can't do anything if I can do this!" Guerrero pulled his metal wand from his blue trench coat and pointed up. Pressing a button, the wand extended and Guiche's bronze constructs fell apart. Guiche stood there with his mouth opened, now starting to sweat.

He pointed at Guerrero and shrieked "H-how did you do that!" Guerrero smiled and flipped his stick into the air before catching it and putting it in his coat pocket. Guerrero cocked his head for a second and said "Well, if I remember correctly, you rely on the environment to do your magic. And that rose of yours is just a focus point, so I basically severed the connection."

Guiche frowned and said "Y-you stopped us from doing magic!" Guerrero stopped to look down, shifting in place, he looked back up and said "Essentially, yes! If you don't believe me then try your magic!" Guerrero smiled while everyone tried to cast a spell, then someone yelled "OH MY BRIMIR WE NO LONGER CAN DO MAGIC!"

Guerrero smile faded when he said "Oh shut up, I didn't, wait 30 seconds before casting a spell. I didn't severely cut your magic." Guiche clenched his fist, and said "Even so, I can still beat you without magic!" Guiche ran towards and picked a fallen valkyrie's sword. Clenching both hands onto the sword. Guiche ran up to Guerrero before striking down upon him. Guerrero grabbed his metal wand and clicked activating a laser sword and blocking Guiche's sword. The laser sword caused the sword to melt away.

Guiche flinched when Guerrero used his foot to push Guiche away. He then pointed his sword at Guiche's throat and said "Do you yield?" Guiche nodded slowly before fainting.

 **Meeting Henrietta**

Guerrero yawned as he walked through the corridors of tristain's magic academy. His eyes narrowed as he smelled something. Taking a sniff in the air he smelled perfume, frowning, he turned around and stared into the dark empty hallway. The only lit area was the moon shining through the window towards the end of the hallway. Guerrero spoke a tired voice "Hey, I know you're here, it's best to come out now rather than having me come to find you."

Silence was his only reply, causing Guerrero to sigh. Pulling out his stick, he pressed the button and lit the hallway in a purple color. Guerrero slowly swept left to right when he noticed a lump in the wall. Smirking he walked over to the lump and pulled it, causing a girl to yelp. Guerrero frowned as the him and the girl stood there. Guerrero said "You are stalking the halls like a predator, may I ask why? And I swear if you pull out a wand or a weapon to get away!" The figure shook her head frantically and put up her hands.

"I'm sorry I wanted to meet a friend!" The girl said while Guerrero raised an eyebrow. Guerrero "Walking through the halls with a hood on, stalking like I said, I'd say your doing something sketchy? But what is the question. You are the same height as every student in the academy, so that would mean that you don't need a hood as you are a student here. Unless if you're here to do some sort of deal." The hooded figure just stood there with her mouth opened.

"When do you breathe?" The girl question as he simply said "When my question is answered." The girl looked around and pulled back her hood. Revealing purple eyes, and purple hair. " _What's with this land and colored hair?"_ The girl whispered, "I'm sorry I wanted to meet Louise de la valliere, but I couldn't without a disguise. You see I'm princess henrietta."

Guerrero automatically pieced together the story and said "Okay, well follow me." Henrietta flinched when she heard that. "I am sorry, but you were now questioning me as if I was a criminal, now you are helping me?" Guerrero said "I already pieced the story together, now I am the only one who knows Louise's room, now if you follow me."

 **Guerrero and Siesta bathtub**

"Ahhhh, this is life!" Guerrero said as he placed his hands on the steaming metal rim of the black tub, and starred in the depths of space.. Siesta sat across from him with a red face. Siesta asked "Guerrero, I talk a lot about my family, but I never heard about yours nor your home!" Guerrero looked down at Siesta, he adopted a blank stare.

"My family, my family…" Guerrero frowned as Siesta began to grow a bigger shade of red. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that was a sensitive topic!" Guerrero sighed, "It's fine, it's just I never got to know my parents."

Siesta widened her eyes and asked "W-why?" Guerrero said "My home was ravaged by war, I was taken as far away as possible to be kept safe. Our enemy could kill all of us in one shot."

Siesta asked "W-what about the nobles didn't they do anything!" Guerrero shook his head, "We didn't really have the same nobles you are thinking of. These nobles are more war generals, political leaders, anyone can be a noble. But, we all pitched in and still lost, the technology of our enemy was too great, they outnumbered us, then my home burned. Along with everyone there."

Guerrero sighed and said "That was a long time ago, nowadays I'm the last person from my home, sure there was someone who took care of me during my childhood. But, he passed away, leaving me with his home." Siesta was sitting next to Guerrero and took his hand. She said "Don't worry, you may be the last person of your home, but you are not alone."

Guerrero smiled and said "Yeah, that is true, say, how about this, you are going to your hometown tomorrow correct?" Siesta nodded not knowing where Guerrero was getting at, he continued "How about I come with you!"

 **At Siesta's grandfather's treasure**

Guerrero said "This is the area on the map correct, Professor Colbert!" Colbert nodded, and said "Yes, in fact the treasure is supposedly in that building!" Guerrero smiled and walked out of the cave system along with Kirche, Tabitha, Louise, and Siesta.

"Grandfather's stuff should be in that building!" Siesta exclaimed. Guerrero could barely contain his excitement, he discovered that Siesta's grandfather may have harbored something from his homeland. Guerrero ran over to the building's gigantic doors and pulled out his metal rod. Then clicked a button causing the purple light to be shined on the door. Guerrero's smile faded as he then frantically shined the light on the door.

"Is something wrong Guerrero?" Louise enquired as Guerrero dashed to the other end of the bunker's door. Guerrero let go of the button and rested his hand by his waist. He said "It's deadlocked."

"Deadlock what is that?" Colbert asked as Guerrero began to examine the door for anything out of the blue. Guerrero said "Deadlock basically can't be unlocked by anything, not even this." Guerrero held up his metal stick, then put it back into his coat.

"So, whatever is in there is stuck without an entrance nor an exit?" Kirche said. Guerrero narrowed his eyes as he examined the door. "Maybe, why store something in a gigantic building with no way to get in, what makes you do that to hide something? And what is it?"

A thud was heard when Tabitha tapped her staff against a metal door on the side of hangar. Guerrero turned to her and saw her motion him to come closer. Rounding the corner, Guerrero couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone turned the corner and Kirche asked "Is something wrong? I mean it's just circles!"

Guerrero frowned placed his hand in the middle of the circles. This caused the circles to glow yellow then Guerrero flinched as the circle now glowed red. Siesta asked "Is something wrong Guerrero!" Guerrero shook his head, "No, your grandfather placed a blood matrix on the door, essentially only allowing certain people to unlock this door." A clicking sound was heard and the door was opening, slowly.

Guerrero stepped inside holding his bloody right hand, and dropped to his knees. "So, this is where you have been this entire time." Everyone stepped inside and eyed Guerrero as he fixed his eyesight on the blue box in front of him. Guerrero slowly stood up and walked towards it slowly. Louise groaned "We came all this way, for a blue box!?"

Guerrero said "This is no ordinary blue box, this my friends, is what my caretaker used to travel in. The TARDIS." The police box top glowed as Guerrero stood in front of the doors. Guerrero took out his keys to the TARDIS and unlocked the door.

Louise said "A what? TARDIS?" Guerrero slowly said "Stands for… Time and relative dimension in space." His hand pressed against the door and unveiled what was inside. Guerrero pulled out his metal stick and scanned the room "Nothing has changed in fact, I think she's still functional!" Guerrero rushed inside, causing everyone to worry. Siesta said "Guerrero!" And ran inside.

Everyone walked inside to see what was inside. Louise's eyes were large, while Tabitha simply stared at the orange walls of the TARDIS, Siesta said "It's bigger in the inside!" Guerrero began to start the machine as the circles on the walls began to glow (10th doctor's tardis layout). Guerrero smiled and yelled "WOOO!" A sound was heard and the console of the TARDIS glowed.

Guerrero looked at everyone and said "I imagine you all have questions." Louise gritted her teeth and said "Oh now you have answers, well first things first, what is that metal wand, what is this thing we're standing in, and how is it bigger on the inside." Guerrero smiled and began to wipe his hand.

"This metal wand, is a sonic screwdriver, this thing as you so rudely called her is a time machine/space ship. Strongest one out here too. And the last question, time lord technology, by making the doors act as a sort of separate dimension." Guerrero said. Colbert asked "The door outside, I assume it's time… lord writing?"

Guerrero nodded and said "I'm sorry if I seem so excited happy right now, I haven't seen one these babies in such a long time. It's like leaving home for years without seeing your loved one!" Colbert nodded while Louise asked "That thing that killed Wales, he said he knew you."

Guerrero smile faded and said "Ah, yes a Dalek, main reason why I'm the last time lord remaining." Guerrero frowned then dashed to the keyboard on console. Colbert frowned and asked "You're the last of your race?"

Guerrero nodded quickly as he typed away, "Yeah, there was a huge war, a massive war that took out both the armies of the daleks and my planet." Siesta began to grow a tear in her eyes, "So when you said that your home was lost, then that's what you meant. But there should be at least a couple of refugees!"

Guerrero said "No, there shouldn't be more time lords. If there is, then the entire galaxy, the entire vastness of space will be blazing." Colbert gripped his staff tightly as he said "But why!?"

Typing away on the keyboard, he said "No, the only reason for a dalek's existence is to kill Time lords, if they caught wind of a new time lord planet, then another annihilation will fall upon us." Colbert argued "But that's not fair, why would a race sole purpose is just to kill others!"

He pressed the final key on the computer, and looked at Colbert "It's what they were programmed to do, basically it's what they were built for."

Kirche asked "So these Daleks, they can kill anyone in one shot?" Guerrero nodded and Colbert said "Well, if Siesta's grandfather had this TARDIS in his inventory, wouldn't that mean Siesta's a time lord?" Guerrero frowned and asked "Siesta was your grandfather found with a watch?"

Siesta said "Y-yes, how did you know?" Guerrero inhaled and said "Then, Siesta is not a time lord, there is a machine in this TARDIS that can transform Time lords into humans."

Louise asked "But why?" Guerrero walked around the console to where a lever is, and said "It seems like Siesta's grandfather was trying to hide from someone," Guerrero stroked his chin "my best guess is he was hiding from Daleks."

Guerrero said "Well I think that's enough questions for the day, let's go back to the academy." Guerrero pulled the lever and the center of the machine began to go up and down.

 **After the battle of 7000**

Guerrero walked across the plains in front of the Academy, in his hand was the bottle with a flower in it. The flower glowed a pink glow as he walked closer and closer to the gate of the academy. His right leg gave out as he fell to his left knee, grasping his knee with his left hand he pushed himself up. Sweat formed on his forehead as he continued limping towards the entrance. A pink blob appeared in the distance soon growing larger as it came closer.

Guerrero smiled as he heard "GUERRERO" and saw Louise pouncing into his arms. Guerrero patted Louise's head and said "H-hi Louise how are you?" Louise smiled and wiped the tear from her eyes. Louise said "Everyone's been waiting for you!"

He nodded and allowed Louise to pull him. Louise said "I tried coming back for you, I went to the TARDIS but it was locked. The key didn't work so I had to sit and wait." Guerrero smiled with a sad depiction on his face "Even the TARDIS knew." Louise heard him and looked up at Guerrero.

"What?" Louise asked, Guerrero put his hand on Louise's shoulder and asked "Where is everyone?" Louise said "They're all in a room with Princess Henrietta."

Guerrero nodded and said "Do you mind if you take me towards them?" Louise looked at Guerrero with a curious face. "Is something wrong Guerrero do you need something!?"

Shaking his head, he said "Not yet, I need to talk to everybody."

"My majesty, I know Guerrero's death was hard, but please don't stress yourself!" Kirche pleaded as Henrietta stood watching the window. Henrietta said "I'm sorry, but I don't want someone else to end like Guerrero."

"I thought I said not to worry yourself, _Queen_ Henrietta." Henrietta heard the voice and whipped around. Guerrero stood in front of Henrietta leaning on Louise. Henrietta's eyes began to shed tears causing Guerrero say "Henrietta don't cry, it doesn't benefit anyone, besides your wasting your tears on the wrong man."

She began to speak quickly "I'm sorry Guerrero if I knew what was going to happen then I would've stopped you and Louise!" Guerrero said "Nobody knew, I was well prepared to end everything."

Henrietta frowned as she caught on to Guerrero's implication "Guerrero, no. NO! We'll get you the best doctors in the world just hold on!" Guerrero smiled and said "It's too late, I've already died." Louise looked at Guerrero with widened eyes as she said "Wha-what? But you're standing right here!"

Guerrero smiled and said "I'm still dying it's just…" Guerrero stopped talking as he frowned, he continued "look, I'm not happy about this, in fact I'm livid. But I must live with my actions."

Henrietta yelled as tears began to fall from her face. "NO! I will not have my friends die! I will help you!" Guerrero limped his way towards Henrietta. Henrietta began to sob uncontrollably, her eyes were shut tight, but her tears beckoned to be released like a cracked dam. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, until Guerrero placed a hand on Henrietta's face.

Guerrero smiled softly and said "My time is up, I must go." Henrietta stood there as a golden hue began to creep out of Guerrero's blue trench coat. Kirche asked "Guerrero what's happening!"

Guerrero said "When a time lord dies, he begins a process called Regeneration. When this happens, I can rebuild my body." Henrietta stopped sobbing as she then looked at Guerrero with hope. "Y-you mean you'll be fine!"

"If I knew I would be fine then I wouldn't be like this, no when I say I'll rebuild my body, then I will do that. That means I will change but this process is like gambling, you won't know what you're going to get." Guerrero smiled began to fade as the golden hue started to crawl off his skin.

"No, no! You mean you won't be the same!" Henrietta said as tears began to reform in her red eyes. Guerrero shook his head "I'll be the same but, with an either different personality or looks." He turned towards everyone in the room and said "Thank you." His own eyes began to shed tears but as soon as it left it dissapaited into golden dust.

His body shot into a T position (10th doctor's regeneration), then the golden hue shot out like a volcano. Everyone stepped back away from Guerrero as he regenerated. Finally the regeneration stopped and Guerrero's head shot forward rested his arms.

Everyone stood mouth agaped at Guerrero's new body. Guerrero scrunched his red eyebrows then laced his hair with his hands. "I have such long hair, am I girl?" Guerrero teetered on his toes as he said "No, I have a man's voice, and no breasts…. So I just have long hair?"

His spiky red hair reached down to his shoulders, he grabbed a lock of hair and looked at it. "Ooooohhh! I have red hair, this is exciting! Even though this is only my second body." Henrietta asked "H-how many bodies do you have?"

Guerrero looked at Henrietta and said "Oh, just the 12, besides if I have look like this, I'll be fine!" Guerrero then noticed something that he didn't think he had. Lifting up his shirt, he exclaimed "And would you look at that, I have abs, never had abs before, Louise have you ever had abs?"

Louise shook her head, not knowing what to say. Guerrero dropped his shoulders dramatically and said "Louise, I am the same person, albeit I have a different look, you don't need to treat me like an alien!" Guerrero then frowned, "I mean someone you don't know."

"It's just-" Louise said, "A lot to take in." Guerrero grinned and said "Well of course it is, I literally went through it, you guys don't have to!"

"So, you're just happy then?" Henrietta said with a bite in her voice. Guerrero raised both of his eyebrows and put his hands in his pocket then strolled past her, "Well of course I am, well I think I am, I haven't figured out who I am at the moment."

Henrietta looked at Guerrero with a confused look "I thought you said you would either change personalities or appearance?" Shrugging, he replied "Well, it seems like I didn't know what I was talking about, this whole regeneration business is new to me, this is my first time. Regardless, please treat me like a friend."

Her eyes widened as she processed what Guerrero said. "W-why would you ask that? Aren't we friends already?" Guerrero pursed his lips together and said "Well, yeah, but some people are left with a undesirable taste for the person so they leave."

Guerrero smiled and yelled "SO! We have a war to fight, a country to liberate, and help Louise learn more about her void abilities. I'd say we have a lot on-" Guerrero started shake as he fell to the ground, Henrietta ran over to Guerrero as he pounded on his chest. He coughed as gold vapor left his mouth. "It's fine, I'm just now finishing my regeneration." He raised his hands to his chest and gold vapour left.

Guerrero jumped up, "Like I said we have a lot to do, so let's start!

 **So that's what I mean, just a collection of ideas. I hope you liked it, and have a terrific day/night.**


End file.
